Spreader frames and spreader bars can be used when lifting a load suspended from two or more points. Spreader frames operate to provide a rigid frame by which cables used for hoisting loads may be spread. Spreader frames can serve to provide additional stability during hoisting of large loads and can adjust the distribution of forces upon the load being lifted.